


Say No To This

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College Student, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thomas and Alexander had been in a relationship for about two weeks. Aaron Burr, James Madison and John Lauren are not happy about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think

   Alex and Thomas had been dating for the past two weeks. This is what the three knew. They also knew that before the two had been at each other's throats. Arguing over everything, each with their own very different opinions. They could be no more alike then different but when Alexander updated his Facebook status on the Fourth of July at exactly 6:48 pm, from Single to In A Relationship with Thomas Jefferson. Aaron stared at his phone dumbfounded, reloading his page over and over again. After one more time Alexander upload a picture of Thomas and his sharing a kiss as he took the picture. The caption said  _Secrets Out!!_

Aaron Burr to Alexander Hamilton on July 4th at 6:50 pm:

_Thomas Jefferson?_

   On the Fourth of July at exactly 6:53 pm Thomas status changed, Single to In A Relationship with Alexander Hamilton. Madison was finishing an essay for Economics when his phone dinged with an update. He opened it, not noticing what it had said or the photo that was uploaded. When he did, he took it in then texted Thomas.

Madison to Jefferson on July 4th at 6:58 pm:

_When were you going to inform me about this?_

   John called rather then texted, needing to hear Alexander personally. The only thing in his mind was that his best friend and long time crush was in a relationship with someone who he despised. He kept going, not getting Alex on. "For fuck sake Alexander!," Lauren cursed."Answer!," Lauren set his phone down rather violently. Aaron texted him soon after.

Aaron Burr to John Lauren on July 4th at 7:05 pm:

_Did Alex tell you?_

John Lauren to Aaron Burr on July 4th at 7:06 pm:

_No! He doesn't tell me anything anymore._

   While Aaron, John and James where trying to figure out how this was happening Alex and Jefferson laid with each other in Thomas's dorm. He held Alex from behind as they whispered sweet words to each other. Their phones on silent, knowing they would have to deal with it tomorrow. For now they just wanted to be in peace with each other. 

   In the morning, Alex changed into the clothes he had on the day before and Thomas changed into new ones. Hamilton pulled him into a deep kiss before getting his bag and phone. 

"Seems like we created an apocalypses," Alex joked handing Thomas his phone. They both answered who they needed to.  

Alexander Hamilton to Aaron Burr on July 5th at 7:05 am:

_Yes Burr. Have a problem?_

Jefferson to Madison on July 5th at 7:15 am:

_Oops._

Alexander Hamilton to John Lauren on July 5th at 7:20 am:

_We'll talk in class._

As they headed to the first building hand in hand the three of them knew they had to do something to stop this relationship.  


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron Burr to John Lauren on July 5th at 1:45 pm: 

_Meet me at the usual spot, we need to talk about last night_

 

John Lauren to Aaron Burr on July 5th at 2:05 pm: 

_Where you at?_

"John," Lauren looked up to find a despondent Aaron Burr standing in front of him arms crossed. John nodded a ‘Hi’ to him as he was handed a coke. It was lunch and both usually ate together and exchanged snacks. Aaron sat crossed legged on the ground and began picking at his plastic container filled with a chicken salad he made. They ate in silence for a while before John said it.

“Alexander is dating Thomas,” He swallowed what he was chewing and looked up at him. “What are we going to do?,” Both had admitted to each other that Alexander was special in a way to them. Truth be told both had a crush on him. Aaron sighed and looked back at him. He played more with his fork.

“I don’t know, we just have to see what they do,” The bags under his eyes felt heavy from just thinking of it. “What’s the chance they break up? Alex has never been the one to-,” He made a motion, not wanting to say it. John nodded taking a sip.

He looked to the side, thinking. “We could do something,” He suggested. “Nothing drastic of course, just to get them to take time off each other,” Aaron wanted to disagree but was cut off by the ding on his phone. He looked to see who is was.

Alexander Hamilton to Aaron Burr on July 5th at 2:15 pm: 

_Have you seen Johnny? I gotta tell him something. Well, explain something._

“He’s looking for you,” Aaron said holding his phone up so he could see the text.

John sighed, taking another sip. He wished the coke was whiskey. “He’s just going to give an excuse, say you don’t know,” Aaron nodded and texted back.

 

Aaron Burr to Alexander Hamilton on July 5th at 2:16 pm: 

_I don’t know, maybe with Lafayette and Hercules?_

Alexander Hamilton to Aaron Burr on July 5th at 2:17 pm: 

_Boo, you’re no fun :P_

Aaron update Alexander’s and Thomas’s contact name. They could be little shit’s together.

Aaron Burr to Alexshit on July 5th at 2:22 pm:

_Bye_

 

He turned his phone off and went back to talking with Lauren. He suddenly felt like agreeing with him. “What do you have in mind?” Lauren smiled and then began to explain his plan.

 

* * *

“Tell me again how this is not drastic?,” Aaron said looking into the small plastic bag he carried. Lauren took his phone out and texted Alexander quickly.

 

John Turtle to Alexis on July 5th at 8:04:

_Gonna be in the dorm, knock before coming in._

Putting his phone away he answered. simply “I lied,”  Aaron looked over at him as they continued to walk, he sighed annoyed.

“What if he gets the wrong message? Thinks that it was real?,” He was getting to worried about the aftermath. He cared if it went wrong. “What if they both come instead of just Alex?!,” Lauren laughed and booped his nose as he walked in front of his, backwards as he faced him. He took his hand into his, entwining their fingers. They continued to walk towards his dorm before he got a text back.

“Let’s just see the end of this,” He took his phone out and frowned, letting Aaron’s hand go. Though he had taken the bait, he didn’t really like seeing it.

 

Alexis to John Turtle on July 5th at 8:15 pm: 

_Someone going to have a friend over? ;3_

John Turtle to Alexis on July 5th at 8:26 pm: 

_Your boy got game_

 

Alexander went over to Thomas and sat in his lap. “We have to go back to my dorm,” He showed him the text Lauren send, grinning.

“Let’s do it then,” Thomas said shaking his head lightly, a small smile on his face. “Who’s the guy?,” They both knew Lauren was gay so it only had to be a guy. Alex shrugged.

 

“Do your part Burr,” John said opening the door and going inside. He made sure the door was slightly open, setting everything up. Aaron sighed and took the things out, he turned back to John.

“This better work,” John went over to him, pushing him to the wall.

“It will,” He pulled him into a kiss, Aaron rolled his eyes as he kissed back.

  
The plan was in action.    


	3. Chapter 3

  It was a few minutes after they began that Alexander and Thomas headed over to the apartment. Alex held his phone out camera on, video ready to record. Thomas walked with him, he shaking his head slightly from wondering how this will turn out.  As they got closer to the door, Lauren heard them. He whispered to Aaron about the footsteps. Aaron nodded and did the his part. They stayed quiet, getting into position. Aaron squeaked lightly when John pick him up by his thighs and still against the wall. They heard footsteps right near the door.

 

“Lauren!,” Aaron shouted out making his voice husky. John said his name back not as loud but still audible. One of Lauren’s hand moved to his cheek, pulling him into a kiss. 

Alexander held back a laugh, covering his mouth, he shush Thomas when he said nothing. He started recording, getting the scene. 

“Got what we need?,” Aaron breathed out, he glanced over at the two. Noticing ALexander stepping more closer. He bit his bottom lip, John’s plan was working. 

“Yeah babe, you know it,” Lauren replied, he noticed as well and moved them to go to the living room. Alexander and Thomas followed after, trying not to make noise. Aaron sat on the couch as John sat in his lap. He whispered to him. “What are they doing?,” He moved so their faces were very close.

“Waiting to see what we do,” Aaron whispered back. He took his shirt off, Lauren doing the same. Alexander gripped Thomas’s shirt, shaking him slightly. 

“I’ll be right back,” John said loud for all three to hear. He made a loud kiss sound on Aaron’s lips. Holding back a laugh. Aaron rolled his eyes and left him get off. John walked by Alex and Jefferson. Pretending he didn’t see them, he grabbed what they got. Aaron glanced over a them. Thomas motioned for them to leave, stopping the recording. He thought they would really go into this. Alex couldn’t help but be a little mad. He wasn’t sure why, John was happy from what he saw. And, Aaron seemed to be fine too. 

Aaron noticed this, Alexander’s expression, and was about to get up but John came back. “Ready?,” He held the bag up, making a motion to the bedroom.

“Wait-,” Aaron said getting close to him, remembering what they had to say. “What if Alex comes?,” He acted worried. 

“Don’t worry babe,” John kissed him, putting an arm around his waist. “He’s probably doing the same with Thomas right now,” Aaron held back a laugh, hurting to know they probably did already. 

“Maybe,” Aaron replied. Alexander’s mouth fell open, he looked over at Thomas. Not knowing what he should think. Thomas eyes widen as he looked at Alex. 

“Wanna know what else they might be doing?,” John said looking over at them. “I’ll let you guess,” Aaron turned to face them as well, his expression changing again. John walked over th turn the lights on. Alex and Thomas gave each other a look.

Aaron scoffed and went to put his shirt back on, he threw John’s his. Alexander realized what they had done. He thought back to the text. Lauren never talked like that before. “You set this up,” Alexander fumed, looking over at the two of them. Aaron rolled his eyes and John replied.

“Shouldn’t we be the one pissed?,” Aaron crossed his arms.

“Why? What did we do?,” Alex said. John stared at Alexander, shocked at his response. 

“Mmm, let’ see,” He struck a pose and counted off with his finger. “Ignored when I called, when we talk earlier you said absolutely nothing at all, tell me nothing about this,” He motioned to the two. “And so many more that I can’t even remember them,” 

“All of those things I don’t need to explain John!,” Alex spat out. “You don’t have any part in my love life!,”

 

He stormed out slamming the door behind him, Thomas looked at both of them. “He’s mad,” He noted before leaving after him.

John sighed and started to get more piss. He went to grab his coat. “I need a drink,” He said to Aaron. Burr grabbed his own and left with him.

 

This did not go as plan.


	4. Chapter 4

John sat with Aaron in a small bar near the edge of the town. Aaron was on his second light beer while Lauren was on his fifth shot. He knew he would have to call an Uber for the two of them to be taken back to campus. At his seventh he started spilling his guts about Alex. How he’s always been there for him, how he never once wasn’t listening to his problems and so many more that gave him more of a headache. Aaron sighed and stayed quiet. By the time he finished his second beer he joined John with shots.

It was round 10 pm when they left. Aaron didn’t call the Uber and John had drunk called Alex as they headed back by foot.

 

“What?,” Alex answered after he had rang for the twentieth time. John looked at Aaron.

“Someone finally answers,” Aaron started laughing, having no control of what he did anymore.He put him on speaker. “GUESS WHAT WE DID!” He shouted into the phone laughing as well.

“I’m going to hang up John, drink some goddamn water and get a fucking grip,” Alex said getting annoyed. “You too Burr,” He added.

“Wait-,” John said quickly. Stopping both of them from continuing to walk, he giggled slightly as he said. “I gotta tell you something,”

“John you got ten seconds, I’m counting them,” He said into the speaker.

“Okay,” He got serious. “Why did you hide your relationship? I’ve been with you since the beginning and you didn’t even think to tell me?” Aaron got quiet again, he looked around wondering where they were.

“John I’m not talking about-,”

“Yes you are,” Lauren cut him off. “Tell me why,” He changed it so it wasn’t on speaker anymore. “Did I do something? You can tell me if I did. And, the fact is I can’t tell if I did. I can’t even tell what’s going on in that head of yours anymore,” His words started to get stuck in his throat, making them shaky.

“Johnny,” Alex said softly, he heard Thomas stirred from his sleep and walked to the hallway of the dorm. Closing the small apartment door behind him.

“No tell me!,” He shouted. “I confessed so much to you! And you pushed me away like I was nothing! Then you go and hook up with the bastard you couldn’t even stand?!” Tears fell, he couldn’t hold it anymore.

“Oh shit-” Aaron mumbled.

“You pull yourself away, away from what we had,” Alex stayed quiet as he heard John. Lauren’s voice cracked as he ask, “D-does he make you happy?”

“What?,”

“Does Thomas make you happy?” People walked by them, giving them looks of confusion. Aaron nudged Lauren for them to leave.

Alex sighed, rubbing his temples. He tried his best not to be mad at him.  “John go to bed, we can talk properly when you are sober,”

“If you do, say it Alexander. Say that you do…,” He heard nothing and chuckled, wiping more tears.

“Coward,” He spat out to Hamilton. “That’s all you’ve ever been-”

“I LOVE THOMAS,” Alexander shouted into the phone, unsure why tears started to fall. “IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR?! THAT I CHOSE HIM OVER YOU?! THAT YOU COULDN”T BE THE ONE?!”

John cursed out but still said sarcastically. “Yes, cause that’s what every bastard wants to hear,”

Alex stayed quiet, wiping the tears. He said finally, his pain being heard, “Just because I didn’t date you doesn’t mean I don’t care about you Lauren,” He cried tears falling as they landed on the phone screen. “Just because I don’t-t tell you something's, doesn't mean I had forgotten about you...You’ve been there since forever. How could I forget it?”

“Then why don’t you say anything when I’m with you? When I ask?”

Thomas called from inside the apartment, asking Alex to come back inside. “I have to go, we can talk tomorrow for real this time. Goodnight-,”

“DAMIT ALEXANDER ANSWER ME,” He started to shout again. “IF IT’S THOMAS THAT’S MAKING YOU HANG UP I’M GOING TO GO OVER THERE AND BEAT THE ABSOLUTE SHI-,” Aaron cut him off, taking the phone.

“Alex, it’s Burr,”

“Voice of reason, thank you,” Alex headed inside. Lauren grabbed for his phone, Aaron got out of his death grip.

“I’m taking John home-,”

“AARON LOVES YOU TOO! HE DOESN’T WANT TO SAY IT! HE HAS SINCE YOU FIRST MET HIM!,” John shouted loud for Alex to hear. Aaron looked at him eyes widen.

“Watch me beat the shit out you right now John.” He spat to him but Alex heard it too. He was close to just deleting them both from his memory. Aaron hung up, and slapped Lauren. Hard.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“What do you think it was for?” John sighed feeling the stinging from it.

“Sorry,”

Aaron stayed quiet, arms crossed.

He looked over at John after a bit. He made a face.

“What?,” He asked, he gave a confused look.

He moved when he started to throw up. “What the fuck John!,” He said facing the side but patted his back. John sat up after finishing, his body shook slightly.

“Let’s go home,”

 

Aaron called a cab for them and they stayed quiet as they arrived at the dorms. Burr dropped Lauren off at his and was about to leave but-

“Hell no,” Burr said flatly as he laid John down on his bed.

“C’mon!,” John whined. “I’m lonely!,”

“So am I but I’m not going around asking people for snuggles,” John grabbed his arm and laid him on the bed next to him. Aaron sighed loudly, pulling the blanket over himself. He knew he would never be able to leave.

After a few minutes of silence Lauren broke it.

 

“Share the blanket,”

 

“No,”

 

“Burr-,”

 

“No,”

 

“Please,”

 

“No,”

 

John rolled his eyes and moved closer to him, he put an arm around Burr. He held him from behind, they had never been this close with each other, other then the failed prank. Burr felt a shiver run down his spine as Lauren pressed his forehead against his back. He tried to move away.

“Just let it be,” Lauren whispered, Burr felt the vibration on his skin. John entwined their legs, moving closer if that was even possible.

“Fine,” He whispered back, he started to fall to sleep slowly. Lauren moved so his head rested on top of Aaron’s. He held Aaron’s hand also entwining their fingers. “John I swear-,”

“Shh~,” Aaron did, opening his eyes slightly. If they were going to be like this then he wanted to feel comfortable. He moved so Lauren laid on his back, he rested his head near his neck, arm around him. One of his leg also went around him. He wanted to make it seem he was taking as much space as possible. The blanket moved with Burr, letting it cover both of them.

John couldn’t help but feel surprised. He held back a comment he was going to say and stayed awake for a while longer. Aaron did fall to sleep soon afterwards. He moved in his sleep so it wasn’t a surprise when he snuggled deeper in Lauren’s neck. John smiled slightly and fell to sleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When this was going to be so different but still posted it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't think I don't remember Madison!
> 
> OOOO where is this fanfic going? XD

"What's wrong James?," Thomas asked looking up at him. Madison at him but then let his eyes glance to the side, not sure how to answer. He played with his mechanical pencil before saying,

"Nothing....just worried about finals," Jefferson could hear the lie as soon as it came out of his mouth. 

The two had gone to the school's library which was packed with many students. Each wanting to study for the up tests that Professors had no mercy to. Jefferson had asked Madison if they would like to study, knowing Alex would never study with a partner, him say and he quotes. 'Why? This is a republic Jefferson, together is something that was never done before. Why should graduate students start doing it?' He then went on to ramble about other things that had gone wrong in history and Thomas knew that was his que to get out of there. He gave his little princess a kiss before getting his thing then texted Madison if he would like to get some coffee and study. He felt a bit of guilt that he would refer to James now as his second. Knowing before the two where almost inseparable. Things change is what he guess had to happen. 

 

Jame Madison to Thomas Jefferson on July 7th at 5:29:

_Alright_

 

He got what he needed and left Alex to study in his small apartment, his roommate was off doing god knows what. "Bye babe!," Alex called out to him, his hair was already in a tight ponytail and glasses that he usually never wore was on. His text books, computer and various papers were laid out in front of him.

"Bye Sugar," Thomas replied walking out.

 

Cut to right now and Thomas was debating if he should comment on this or just let it be. James was getting nervous feeling his stare. He tapped his pencil more, humming to make himself seem calm. Jefferson was so use to the nervous tactics he used. He shrugged his shoulders making it seemed he had brushed it off but still continued to look over at him in case he decided to spill anything. Madison didn't and by the time they had finished what they thought would help for the up coming test, James got his things together regretting why he even agreed to this the whole time he did.

"Madison," Thomas said sighing as he looked up at him, he was never use to him so worked up. Madison stopped his movements and looked at him. "Did something happen?,"

"It's nothing Thomas-," He took a deep breath. "Nothing you should worry yourself about," He looked away again, biting his bottom lip. Was he suppose to feel guilt for loving a man who has a boyfriend already? He didn't know. 

Making sure everything was secure, he put his bag on and said a quick goodbye to Thomas. Walking out of the place head down, eyes glued to the floor. Thomas watched him till he was out of sight. He didn't know what was wrong. James always told him everything. Absolutely everything. Maybe he would tell him when the time was right.

 

If that time ever comes. 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Over the course of the two weeks Aaron and Lauren kept trying to get the two to break up. Aaron gave up hope before they even started their second stunt. Lauren was the one that wanted to keep going. Ever since the first one went the way it wasn't suppose to and by the end of all of the stunts,Burr was tired of it. He was tired of trying to do something that was impossible. To do something that wouldn't end in the way both of them favored. There was no point in waiting for it. 

John kept going, doing what ever seemed to be the one that would end it. He didn't care if it took him a life time to be with Alexander. He knew it seemed childish, but the first time he met him....They barely knew each other and they connected instantly. They had the same dreams, hopes for a bigger future. When the both got excepted in the same high school, same College. When Lauren fought for him when he knew Alex couldn't. Then when he said how he felt...that's when he knew Alex put distance between them. He tried filling it in but it never worked. He sometimes cursed himself for saying how he felt, other times he was glad. All in all, he missed being at his side. Being the first one he told new about. The one who he always gave that longing look, the one he died to see again. Just once more....

Aaron did love Alexander. Everything about him. Though he knew Hamilton would never let Thomas go, he felt his heart drop when he realized this. For all the times the same thought went in his mind. For every stunt Lauren decide to do and for every time they failed he would notice John being more then just touchy, the night where they slept close with each other was so small to the other things he would do. Burr didn't mind it, John having the mouth of an angel, but he knew he was just being used in a way he hated. John would always be gone in the morning, leaving him in his small dorm alone in the quiet. He also took notice to his looks changing. The cigarettes laying around in his dorm, the dark rings under his eyes, his hands shaking slightly when he held absolutely nothing heavy. Burr knew he would be the same if he had to share a room with the couple. Aaron had to say something or else he would go down his destructive paths that would end up to be nothing but ruins. 

It was after school when Burr finally confronted him, he would have to take it slow if he wanted Lauren to hear. So far it wasn't going so well.

Aaron had gone back to his dorm, Alex was some where else. Thomas, he had no idea where. John had him pinned against the wall, kisses trailing down his neck. He tugged at his shirt, wanting Burr to take it off. Aaron slipped out of his grasped and went to the couch. Lauren followed after and was going to continue but Aaron stopped him again. He made him sit while he stood in front of him. 

"What wrong?," John asked giving him a confused look. Aaron softened for an unknown reason. 

"We need to talk,"

"I know, we can set up another plan when the chance comes. For now let's just continue. Please?," 

"I'm not talking about plans Lauren, I'm talking about you..."

His confused look turned into a blank one. 

"I know Alex means a lot to you...he does for me too but you can't do this to yourself," He made a motion over him. John looked more tired as he said this, he felt a type of wall go up between the two. He took his hand and let it spread to open fully. the fingers shook in Aaron's calm ones. "Don't think we haven't noticed this John, we all care. Alex won't tell you but I would bet my life he does as well," John's eyes where stuck to the ground, he pulled his hand back to himself. 

"Say something," Burr said getting closer to him. "Anything,"

"....leave,"

"Joh-,"

"Leave," He repeated, his voice didn't show any anger,only sadness. Burr looked up at him, praying that he would look back. 

His heart beat faster as Lauren did, tears in his eyes. "...l-l," He collapsed in Burr's arms, hugging him tight. Aaron hugged him back. He continued to cry till there was no more tears to spill. Aaron ran his hand through his hair, rubbing small circles on his back. 

He spoke finally. "He's happy," his voice horse.

"I know,"

"I still love him,"

"I know,"

"I still love you," Aaron looked down at him, confused at what he said. 

"what?," Lauren let go of him, his body turning fully so his back laid on his chest. Aaron didn't know what his expression was anymore. 

"You where there, when he decided not to be,"

"...John, I can't replace Alex. You know that right?,"

He nodded slowly at first. "I don't want you to replace him,"

"Then what do you want?,"

There was a long pause. 

"I don't know," He admitted. "But, what I do know is that..I want to forget that this whole thing, that I told Alexander, that I...," He turned to his side now, Burr moved so they both laid facing each other. "I just want to lay with you right now," He didn't finish his first sentence. "Please?,"

Aaron looked into his eyes, seeing them softened as he asked. He got up quickly and came back with a blanket. Covering the both of them he wrapped his arm around Lauren. Their legs entwining. As Aaron was about to doze off he heard Lauren say his name.

"What?," He asked softly.

"....I love you Aaron, I know you won't believe me but I do... Alex is out of the picture, I get that now. I also know that I kinda used you,"

"Kinda?,"

"Okay I did," He held his hand, giving it a squeeze. A type of silent apology. "I don't want us to be just that anymore. Let me in, I won't just use you like that," He kissed his forehead, Aaron just snuggled into the space that was between them before saying,

"Prove it then,"

"I will, I promise that."

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

When Aaron woke that morning, he woke to his face being peppered with kisses. "John?" He asks voice heavy with sleep as he sat up, leaning on his elbows. "Not this early," Lauren looks back at him. His face nuzzled in the crook of his neck. He hums into his skin, leaving another kiss. Wrapping an arm around his slender frame he replies, "Can't kiss my boyfriend?" Voice filled with loving gentleness. Burr surely woke up when he heard that. He sat up fully and looked over at Lauren.

He looked back, smile fading slightly. "Too early?"

Burr nodded and grabbed his phone from the side table. Opening his Messages he texted back his sister, having been asleep by the time she sent the message. Lauren, rested his chin on his shoulder as he put his arms back around him again. "Who's Sally?"  
Aaron sighed. Did John really just ask who she was? "My sister John. I told you this already like a month ago." He moves to stand but Lauren holds onto him. He kisses along his neck, more lips and tongue then his usual teeth impatiently leaving bite marks. 

"I'm still trying Burr! you gotta give me something to work with baby..." He says leaving a kiss on his cheek. He nuzzles into the crook of his neck and Aaron couldn't help but soften. He leans back into him, setting his phone aside. Lauren moves to lay back down and Aaron crawls over to lay next to him. Holding him close, John whispers, "I love you,"

\--

"If you don't stop that we're never going to leave," Thomas snickers, sitting up as he looked down at Alexander. Hamilton let's his arms wrap around his neck, pulling him into another kiss. 

"Maybe I don't want you to go. Ever thought of that?" His cocky reply setting the mood. 

"Maybe," Thomas kisses him but doesn't let it become a short lovey dovey type. Alex doesn't hesitates to kiss back, melting into it, into him. Alex pulls him back down on the bed, head laying back on his chest and arm wrapped around him. Thomas lets him, putting him own arm around him as he holds him protectively. 

"I love you," Thomas says as Alex sits up slightly to pull the covers over them.

"Te Amo as well Jeffershit," 

"Oh fuck you," Thomas snorts turning to his side as he looked down at him.

"Right now would be an excellent time really," Alex kisses his Adam apple. Thomas holds him, humming lazily as Alex rests his head against his chest. "Te Amo."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitpost really, I know and I'm sorry.  
> (notice the difference between their relationships AHH-)
> 
>  
> 
> But wHOA- guess who just finished the story line for this fanfiction? BIG things are coming guys!


End file.
